Star Trek 2009 Revised
by Adama's Shadow
Summary: A rewrite of Star Trek 2009 , that corrects some of the major plot holes. I enjoyed the movie, but I think this helps it flow better. Enjoy, reviews welcome, no flames please. Update: 18 Jan 2013: This story is now completed.


**AN:** This is a rewrite of the movie (JJ did a pretty good job in my opinion, but there were just a crap load of minor problems that bothered me a LOT), with a few tweaks that I think are appropriate. Read and enjoy, feedback welcomed, no flames please!

**AN:** Star Trek is the property of Paramount and Gene Roddenberry, I only claim the revised storyline and any original characters. No profit, or money of any kind made here.

**Star Trek (2009) - Prologue**

**Federation Starship Kelvin, NCC-0514**

**Near the Klingon Neutral Zone (January, 2233)**

The massive subspace anomaly rotated silently in space, resisting the best efforts of the Federation Monitoring stations on the Klingon Border to determine its nature.

The USS _Kelvin_ glided through space, en route to get a much closer look at the anomaly. The ship had been in space for some time now and was finally scheduled for rotation back to Earth for a stay in Spacedock, but they had been diverted to check out the anomaly first as they were the closest Federation starship. As the ship continued along at one half impulse, a very strange series of readings began appearing on her sensors.

On the bridge, people were scurrying from station to station, all them trying to figure out what the sensors were detecting. The closest analog anyone could think of, was a lightning storm. It looked like a massive lightning storm in space. As the crew continued about their duties, the captain arrived.

Captain Robau stepped over to the science station, "Report."

"It's like nothing I've ever seen Captain, the gravitational sensors are going nuts, and we're having trouble getting clear readings."

Robau turned and squinted at the brightness due to their proximity to the system primary. "Polarize the viewscreen." He walked over and sat in his chair, just then he heard a series of gasps and looked at the screen. Something was coming out of the anomaly, something VERY big.

"My god," He whispered.

The ship was gigantic, measuring over 5 miles in length and was of a very unusual and never before encountered design. They couldn't get a clear scan of the interior, or even tell how many lifeforms were aboard. Then the alarms went off.

"Captain, I'm getting a reading! They're locking weapons!"

"Raise shields! Red alert, all hands to battle stations!" Robau leaned back in his chair as the klaxons announcing red alert began to blare.

"They're firing!"

"Evasive pattern delta five! Defensive fire, all phasers!" Robau ordered.

The _Kelvin_ maneuvered away from the larger craft on impulse power as her phasers lashed out, attempting to destroy the incoming projectiles. But, despite their quick reactions and the accuracy of their weapons crews, a few of the missiles hit and ripped massive gouges into the hull of the Federation starship, punching through the_ Kelvin's_ shields as if they weren't even there.

On the bridge, it was organized chaos as everyone got themselves back together and tried to determine just how badly they had been hurt.

"We have hull breaches on decks 7, 9 and 12."

"Warp drive is off line, we have lost transporters and long range communications. Main power is fluctuating. We've also lost the tactical sensors, we'll have to aim manually. Shields are at 31%."

"Reports of casualties are coming in from all over the ship sir."

As Robau listened to the reports, his heart grew heavy and he felt as if a great weight had settled on his shoulders. This was not going to end well.

"Divert auxiliary power to the shields," Robau ordered, knowing it wouldn't help.

"Sir, they're launching again!"

"Evasive pattern gamma two, fire all phasers! Try to knock out all the missiles before they hit!"

The _Kelvin_ spun away and maneuvered as quickly as she could, engines straining. But it was no good, she was outclassed in every way by the monstrous vessel. Several more warheads hit and further damaged the already battered Federation starship.

"Shields are down to 3%, weapons are offline. We're sitting ducks, Captain."

"Hull breaches now reported on decks 11, 14 and 15 sir."

Robau frowned, "Divert all remaining power to shields and structural integrity. Prepare all shuttles and escape pods, standby for emergency evacuation…" he was cut off by a shout from the helmsman.

"Captain!"

Robau turned, and there on the screen was… a Vulcan?

"My Commander wishes to speak with you, Captain. You will pilot a shuttlecraft and come aboard our ship for… negotiations. Failure to comply would be… unwise." The screen went dark and shifted again to forward view.

Robau stood, and stepped over to his first officer, "Walk with me."

The first officer stood and accompanied the captain off the bridge and down the short hallway to the turbolifts. As Robau stepped into a turbolift, he turned to face Lt. Commander George Samuel Kirk, his first officer.

"If I'm not back in 15 minutes, ram them with the_ Kelvin_, use the autopilot. Get everyone off the ship. You're in command now, Mr. Kirk." The doors closed, and a grim faced George Kirk turned and walked back to the bridge.

**XXXX**

Robau piloted the shuttle out of the hangar and finally got a good look at his ship, the _Kelvin_ was a mess. Massive gouges marred her hull, and he could see several bodies in the debris floating around his ship. He angled the shuttle toward the massive vessel and as he got closer, he saw what looked like doors, he headed towards them and they obligingly opened as he approached to allow him entry. He landed the shuttle on a vacant platform nearby and shut down the engines. He got up and stepped into the back and opened the hatch. The same Vulcan was standing there waiting, along with two others, though there was something very… off about them. Robau stepped out and they escorted him out of the hangar.

The ship was obviously much more advanced than his, Robau noted as they walked, but where had a band of strange Vulcans come up with this incredibly advanced ship? And why had they attacked the _Kelvin_?

**XXXX**

George Kirk walked onto the bridge and sat in the command chair, "I want full sensor scans of that thing, divert everything we have left into the sensor array and try to get as many scans of it as you can. Record all their transmissions and download the comm and sensor logs into every shuttle and escape pod in 10 minutes. I want all non-essential personnel in the shuttles and escape pods now, and I want everyone else on standby."

There were a chorus of acknowledgements and the crew moved to carry out his orders, he turned and watched Captain Robau's bio readings on the viewscreen.

"Commander, I have a lingual pattern match for the transmission… that ship is Romulan," said the communications officer.

Kirk's eyebrow's rose… Romulans? But, they looked like Vulcans… With that pleasant thought, he returned to watching Robau's biosigns on the main screen. Time was almost up, but the Captain was alive, maybe there was still hope. Maybe it had been a misunderstanding? Then Robau's bio signs flatlined. Oh shit, Kirk thought.

"They're firing again!"

"Evasive pattern epsilon, fire all phasers!"

The _Kelvin _was battered, and scarred, but she valiantly tried to dodge the incoming fire, her phasers, back online, lashed out and destroyed most of the projectiles. But again, a few got through and tore through the battered ship's defenses.

His communicator beeped, he clicked it open and his wife's voice greeted him, "George, our baby's coming! Where are you?"

"Winona!" He took a deep breath, "Thank god you're all right. Ok sweetheart, I have medical shuttle 37 standing by, you need to get there now, I'll be there shortly. Can you do that?

"Yes, and George, please hurry."

"I will sweetheart." He closed the communicator and hit the toggle on the command chair to activate the intercom, "All hands, this the Captain. Abandon ship, I repeat, all hands abandon ship." He deactivated the intercom and looked at the bridge crew, "I'm initiating General Order 13, transfer the comm and sensor logs now and then all of you get your escape pods or shuttles."

They all acknowledged and started evacuating. George went to the helm and programmed in the course to ram the massive ship. He was nearly done when the ship shook. The console sparked and an alarm sounded.

"Warning, auto pilot function has been destroyed, manual operation only."

Kirk's face settled into a grimace. He opened his communicator, "Kirk to Shuttle 37, do you have my wife aboard?"

"Yes sir, we're waiting for you."

"Negative, take off now, do not wait."

"But sir…."

"That's an order!"

"Aye, sir."

Kirk put down the communicator and moved to the weapons station. His hands flying over the controls and sweat running down his face, George desperately used the _Kelvin_'s weapons, and the ship herself to protect the small fleet of escape craft racing away toward safety. Once he had shot down all the weapons, he laid in the ramming course and fired the impulse engines. The counter popped up on the screen, impact in 60 seconds.

He had kept an open com line with his wife, and had heard the birth of his second son. The boy sounded healthy. Kirk's heart broke as his wife spoke to him, "He's beautiful, George, you should be here."

"What are we gonna call him?" He asked, changing the subject.

"We could name him after your father?"

"Tiberius? For a middle name maybe, but for his first name, let's name him after your father, let's call him Jim."

"Jim," she said. "Ok, Jim it is."

Kirk watched the counter, his time was almost up, "Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

"Yes!"

"I love you Winona…..

The _Kelvin_ hit the massive vessel and exploded as her warp core breached causing massive damage and disabling the mighty Romulan vessel, allowing the Federation shuttles with their 800 survivors to escape. One woman sat holding her newborn son, crying at the loss of the man she loved, and because her youngest son would now never know his father.

**XXXXX**

**11 years later (2244)**

James Tiberius Kirk was standing in the yard, washing the car that had once belonged to his father, a 20th century land vehicle called a Corvette, and was now his Uncle Frank's, who was going to sell the ancient car. Neither Jim, nor Sam (George Samuel Kirk, Jr.) liked Uncle Frank, he was abusive, cruel and tyrannical, using the boys as free labor while he lazed about doing nothing but mooching off their mother who was off planet working to provide for them. There were sounds of shouting coming from the house, and a moment later, 16 year old Sam Kirk came storming out, a pack on his back and walked over to Jim.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but I can't stay here anymore," he said. "You can't be a Kirk in this house." He hugged his kid brother, and turned to walk down the driveway.

"Sam, wait!" Jim raced after his brother, "Take me with you."

"I can't kiddo," he smiled, "I don't know where I'm going. You'll be fine, you're the good one. I have to go, take care of yourself, Jim." Sam turned, and walked away.

Jim, shoulders slumped, walked back over, and continued to wash the ancient Corvette that his father had owned, and thought over what Sam had said. It was true, everyone did call him the "good one" and said how quiet and smart he was. Maybe it was time to stop being the good one, and do something to show them that he was a Kirk too. Jim kept washing, and then he waxed the car. 30 minutes later, it was all finished. He looked inside, and noticed the keycard was in it. He walked around and climbed in. It felt… right somehow. He knew he had to do something. He reached out and pushed in the key card, and the engine turned over, he leaned forward, put the car in gear and tore out of the driveway.

A few miles down the road, he popped the latches and released the top and it flew off, landing on the road well behind the car. Up ahead, he saw his brother Sam and waved as he flew by calling out to him. Then heard the siren, and looked in the rearview mirror, noting the police hover bike that was chasing him. The bike pulled up alongside and the cop ordered him to pull over, so he obliged, whipping the wheel over and accelerating down a dirt road that led to the massive quarry that had been dug when they extracted the materials for the Riverside Fleet Yards. Jim mashed the gas pedal to the floor and the car accelerated, climbing to over 100 miles per hour. Up ahead, he saw the edge of the quarry. He raced up to it and at the last moment, whipped the wheel to the left and yanked the emergency brake skidding the car sideways, he popped his door and leaped clear as the car went over the side. He skidded and slid coming to a halt hanging from the rock face. He slowly pulled himself back up, then looked down at the burning wreckage of the car and smiled before turning to face the cop.

"Is there a problem Officer?"

"Citizen, what is your name?"

"My name is James T. Kirk!"

**XXXXX**

**Vulcan**

The massive room was filled with bowl like depressions, each with a Vulcan child learning via interactive computer simulations. One 13 year old boy in particular outshone all of the others. But, despite his famous father, and his intellectual accomplishments, this boy, small for his age, was constantly harassed and ridiculed. It was not easy being the first human/Vulcan hybrid. It was not easy being Spock.

At the end of his lesson, Spock climbed out of his learning cubicle, and was confronted with three larger Vulcan boys. They had been tormenting him for some time, "This will be your 35th attempt to elicit an emotional response from me." He stated calmly. "I trust you have prepared new insults for today?"

"Affirmative," said one of the boys.

"Perhaps we should try a different approach," stated another.

"Look at his human eyes, they look so sad," said the first boy.

"He's a traitor you know, your father," one of the boys said. "For marrying that human whore…"

He never quite completed his thought as Spock drove a vicious punch into his midsection knocking him backwards into the learning cubicle. Spock slid down and proceeded to pummel the larger boy, easily gaining the advantage as they fought. The other boys looked on in shock, not sure what to do.

**XXXXX**

Sometime later, Spock sat waiting for his father, he was embarrassed by his outburst and for letting the boys get to him. His control was not strong enough. His father came walking down the hallway, and sat next to him.

"They called you a traitor," Spock said not wanting to look at his father, afraid of what he might see on the older man's face.

"Spock, emotions run very deep in our race, in some ways even deeper than in humans, logic offers us a serenity that other races seldom achieve."

"You suggest that I should be totally Vulcan, and yet," Spock looked up at his father," you married a human."

"As the Ambassador to Earth, it is my duty to understand humans," Sarek explained. "Marrying your mother was… logical. You will find your place Spock, but you must be patient."

Spock nodded, and father and son rose and left together.

**XXXXX**

**(9 years later) Earth: Riverside, Iowa 2253**

20 year old James T. Kirk walked into the bar just outside Riverside. It was packed as usual. And there were a number of off duty Starfleet personnel inside, also as usual. He moved up to the bar, ordered a beer and proceeded to start getting wasted. He took stock of his life. He was working as a self-defense instructor. It was fine, he was very good at it, but his life felt… empty. Like something important was missing, more than just the empty hole where his father should have been. It was like his life had been derailed, though he had no idea why he felt that way. He planned to drown his sorrows, maybe try to hook up and if he struck out, go home and sleep it off and worry about tomorrow when it came. Several beers later, as he sat there, a beautiful, dark skinned young woman in a Star Fleet cadet uniform came up to the bar and ordered a number of drinks, the last of which was a shot of Jack.

After a botched pick up attempt in which he only got half her name, he wound up in a fight with four Starfleet cadets, during which he did quite wel, and probably would have done better if he hadn't been so drunk, of course, he probably wouldn't have fought them at all if he'd been sober. They had finally knocked him down and were proceeding to beat the snot out of him when a piercing whistle cut through the noise of the bar. All of the Starfleet personnel jumped to attention. Kirk, battered, bleeding and woozy looked up at the man from where he lay on top of a table

"You can whistle really loud, you know that?"

"Are you ok son?" The man looking down at him was wearing a Starfleet active duty dress uniform, and if Kirk read his rank correctly, he was a Captain. Jim blacked out.

**XXXXX**

The Starfleet officer walked over to the table where Kirk was nursing a beer and sat down. He had been patched up, but he still looked terrible.

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike. You know, I couldn't believe it when the bar tender told me who you were. You look a lot like your father."

"How would you know?"

"From his Starfleet records, I wrote my dissertation on the USS _Kelvin_." Pike told him," Your father didn't believe in no-win situations either."

"Yeah, well he sure learned his lesson didn't he?"

"That depends I guess on how you define winning, you're here aren't you?"

"Why are you talking to me man?"

"Enlist in Starfleet."

"Enlist? You guys must be way down on your recruiting quotas," Kirk chuckled.

"If you're even half the man your father was, we could use you," Pike said. "You could be an officer in four years; you could have your own ship in eight. You know what Starfleet is right? It's important."

"Are you done?" Kirk asked, his tone indicating he was not interested at all.

Pike stood, "I'm done, except for one more thing. Your father was Captain of a starship for 12 minutes. He saved 800 lives, including your mother's… and yours. I dare you to do better." He watched Jim for a moment, "The shuttle for new recruits departs from the Riverside shipyard at 0800." With that, Pike turned and left. Jim sat there alone, with his beer, his very sore body and a lot of very uncomfortable thoughts.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Captain Christopher Pike stood next to the shuttle for new recruits, gazing up at the _Enterprise_. She was still very much in the initial stages of construction, but she would be the largest, most powerful and advanced starship ever built by the Federation. His gaze dropped to the street as a battered young man came swaggering out of the crowd and stepped up to the shuttle.

"Four years?" Jim smirked, "I'll do it in three." With that he stepped past Pike into the shuttle. Pike smiled and shook his head.

Jim maneuvered his way through the shuttle; throwing a mock salute to the four cadets he'd been in a brawl with the night before, and smiling at the young lady whose first name he never got. As he sat down, there was a commotion. Jim watched in amusement as a man tried to argue with the Starfleet officer who was directing him to find a seat. Finally, with a very direct threat, she forced him into a seat, next to Jim. Feeling mischievous, Jim leaned over to the disgruntled fellow, "You know, I think these things are fairly safe."

"Don't patronize me, kid," the older man gruffly replied. "One tiny crack in the hull and your blood will boil in seconds, or a solar flare could crop up… cook us in our seats." The man gave a grim smile and raised his eyebrow, "or wait till you're sitting pretty with a case of the Andorian Shingles, and your eyeballs start to bleed."

Jim couldn't help but be amused by the diatribe, and decided to play along, "You do know that Starfleet operates in space right?"

"Yeah, but I got no choice, my wife got the whole damn planet in the divorce, all I got left is my Bones," with that he pulled out a flask and took a long pull.

Jim eyed his seatmate for moment and then he extended his hand, "Jim Kirk."

"Leonard McCoy," came the reply along with a quick handshake, and an offer to share the flask. Jim took it and after a long pull, handed it back. Well, an interesting start to my career in Starfleet, he thought and smirked at his companion's discomfort

**XXXXX**

**3 years later….**

The Federation starship _Sutherland_ cruised silently through space. On the bridge, the various noises of operating systems, and personnel going about their duties permeated the relaxed atmosphere of the bridge. Suddenly, an alert beeped on the communications console, and the officer on duty turned to work her console and listened to her earpiece. Then she turned.

"Captain, we're picking up a distress call from the S.S. _Kobayashi Maru_!"

"On speakers," he replied calmly.

"….is….Kobayas….aru….nineteen days…..Altair Six…struck a gravi…..ine and have lo… ower. Life support systems failing. If…one can….my voice, … immed… sstance…"

The Captain frowned, "Can you clean that up any?"

She shook her head, "Sorry Captain, there is a great deal of interference at the source."

He nodded, "Try to hail them." He turned to his science officer, "I need a breakdown on that ship. Can you get a fix on them?"

The man worked his console briefly before turning with a grim expression, "Gamma Hydra, section 10… inside the Neutral Zone Captain." He worked the console again, "S.S. _Kobayashi Maru_, class 3 neutronic fuel carrier, 50 crew, 300 passengers, she was resupplying the border stations and appears to have drifted off course. If they struck a gravitic mine, then that would explain it."

"Dammit," He turned back to his comm. officer, "any luck?"

"I think so sir," she replied, "channel is open."

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Sutherland_, calling the _Kobayashi Maru_, please respond."

The bridge crew listened in tense silence as they waited for the other ship to respond. Finally, it did.

"…._therland_, ….ead you…..ease help…"

"Captain, take care of your crew, we're on our way."

He turned, "Helm, plot an intercept course at maximum warp and lay it in when ready." He then touched a toggle on his command chair activating the ship wide intercom, "This is the Captain, we are about to undertake emergency rescue procedures, all hands man your battle stations, red alert!" The klaxons immediately began wailing and the bridge lighting darkened to combat mode. "Communications, notify Starfleet Command we will be entering the Zone on my authority to rescue the crew of the _Kobayashi Maru_." She nodded and he turned to face the viewscreen.

"All decks report battle stations manned and ready Captain," his tactical officer reported.

"Intercept course plotted and laid in Captain," reported the helmsman.

"Acknowledged, ahead maximum warp," Kirk said, and turned towards the science station. "I want continuous long range scans for Klingon vessels." The science officer nodded, and Kirk turned back to the screen.

"Now at warp 7 Captain, ETA seven minutes. We will enter the Neutral Zone in 6 minutes."

"Acknowledged."

The bridge hummed around them as the ship raced towards her destination, the crew moving quickly and determinedly about their duties. Kirk sat calmly, letting it all wash over him, he would succeed, he HAD to.

Six minutes later, "Now entering the Neutral Zone, Captain."

Kirk's first officer spoke, "We are now in violation of the Treaty, Captain."

Kirk ignored him, "Alert medical to stand by to receive survivors."

Suddenly another klaxon blared, "Six Klingon battlecruisers de-cloaking Captain! Bearing 312 mark 5, intercept in 40 seconds!"

Dammit, Kirk thought. "Hail the Klingons, inform them we are on a rescue mission and request their assistance."

His comm. officer gave him a very strange look before complying, "No response Captain!"

"They're locking weapons!"

Kirk stood, "Evasive maneuvers! Pattern Alpha 2, keep us moving! Comm, can you raise the _Maru_?"

She shook her head, "negative sir, too much interference!"

"Helm, keep us between the Klingons and the _Maru_! Evasive at your discretion!"

On the screen, the squadron of battlecruisers were sweeping in, the telltale glow of hot photon torpedoes illuminating their bows. Kirk sat down in the command chair. Now, he thought. All around the bridge, there was a moment of static on several of the displays, but they cleared and the crew didn't notice as they were preoccupied with the Klingon warships. The closest let loose a pair of photon torpedoes… And the helmsman danced the ship out of the way.

"Tactical, return fire, target the nearest ship and fire all weapons as they bear!" Kirk shouted.

The Federation ship danced with the lead cruiser, and unleashed a flurry of phaser and torpedo fire, the Klingon ships shields shattered under the assault and her port nacelle sheared off.

"One enemy vessel disabled!"

Kirk smiled grimly, "Come to 216 mark 25, increase to full impulse. Fire full phasers at the two cruisers ahead, target their bow shields. Stand by aft torpedoes, target their impulse engines." The _Sutherland _swept to starboard and raced in between the two closest Klingon vessels trading blows with them. The Federation ship severely damaged both ships shields. As she emerged from between them, Kirk stood, "Aft torpedoes, fire!"

A brace of torpedoes leapt away from the Federation ship and passed easily through the heavily damaged shields of both Klingon ships, and impacted destroying their impulse drives. The other Klingons maneuvered away to regroup and the _Sutherland _swung around and moved back towards the _Kobayashi Maru_.

"Damage report," Kirk said.

"Minor damage on decks 4, 6, 7, and 10, some casualties reported Captain, no fatalities. Shields are at 73%, and our warp drive is damaged, we won't be able to make faster than warp 5."

Kirk nodded, not bad overall, and now it was only 3 against 1. "Divert auxiliary power to the shields. Helm, continue evasive."

On the screen, the remaining Klingons moved again to engage the Federation ship, but this time they were sticking together. Ok, thought Kirk, not a problem.

"Tactical, load all torpedo bays, set for maximum yield, proximity detonation. I want to fire a full spread as soon as we are in range, dispersal pattern sierra, and then I want a rapid reload, set for max yield to be targeted on the center cruiser."

"Aye, Captain." A few moments later, "Torpedoes loaded and set."

"Fire as soon as they are in range Ensign."

"Aye sir," there was a brief pause, "firing torpedoes!"

The ship shuddered as a brace of torpedoes leapt from her forward launchers. A moment later, the torpedoes reached their targets and detonated. The Klingons, being Klingons, charged straight ahead, right into the second salvo of torpedoes from the _Sutherland_. The center ship, its shields already badly depleted from the first salvo, exploded brilliantly, and a massive piece of its starboard wing impacted the starboard cruiser, and its port nacelle impacted the port cruiser. The starboard cruiser was destroyed, the cruiser to port veered away, limping and badly damaged. Kirk released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Helm, take us into to transporter range of the _Maru_. Comm, notify the transporter rooms and medical to make this as quick as possible in case more Klingons show up." Kirk noticed they hadn't answered and looked around, his crew staring at him open mouthed, "Well?" They all turned and began to carry out his orders. Kirk smiled.

It took almost 18 minutes to get the crew off the crippled fuel carrier and destroy it with a photon torpedo. Then the _Sutherland_ came about and leaped into warp, headed back to Federation space having done the impossible.

As they crossed the border, the bridge suddenly lit up, and the consoles froze. A moment later, the viewscreen slid back and to the side and Kirk and his fellow bridge officers stood up and snapped to attention.

"That was… interesting, Mr. Kirk," came the voice of Captain Halbert, the test proctor. "After action review will be conducted at 0900 tomorrow morning. Cadets, dismissed!"

**XXXXX**

Two days later, Jim Kirk walked somewhat nervously into the proctor's office. The review the day before had gone well, the Captain had been quite pleased with Kirk and his crew and how they had handled the simulation. But, it had naturally come up that they had beaten the unbeatable simulation and now Kirk had to face Halbert alone because of it and it seemed his future in Starfleet might be in jeopardy. He stepped forward and stood before the receptionist. "Cadet Kirk to…"

"You're expected Cadet, go right in."

Kirk frowned, then shrugged and gave her a winning smile as he strolled past. He stepped into the Captain's office and came to attention before the desk. "Cadet Kirk, reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, sit down, Cadet."

Kirk relaxed and took the chair in front of the desk.

"Cadet, you have had an exemplary career at the Academy, top marks, first in your class and you have completed the normal 4 year curriculum in 3 years. You have shown exceptional talent for command and are on track to graduate Valedictorian. In short, you are a remarkable young man." Captain Halbert leaned forward, "You are also the first cadet to ever attempt the _Kobayashi Maru_ more than once and as of two days ago, you are the first cadet to ever beat the simulation. We are still trying to figure out how exactly you managed it, though my team has its suspicions."

Kirk nodded, "I don't believe in no-win scenarios sir. There is always a way if you try hard enough and you trust your crew."

Halbert nodded, "A trait you inherited from your father no doubt. He was a remarkable young man as well."

Kirk nodded, people had been comparing him with George Kirk Senior since he arrived and he had never been found lacking, he felt that it was very possible his father would have been proud of him.

Halbert spoke again, "Ordinarily, something like this would call for an academic review. After all, you did cheat." He smiled as Kirk stiffened, "However, given your outstanding record and the fact that you took the test twice without cheating… I spoke with Admiral Barnett and we have decided to take the following actions. You will still be graduated at the top of your class and commissioned at the rank of Lieutenant junior grade and… you will receive a commendation for original thinking, to be presented in front of the student body at graduation. But Mr. Kirk, the rules DO exist for a reason, I suggest you remember that in the future." Kirk's face lit up, he wasn't going to be punished and he was still at the top of his class! The Captain stood and extended his hand, "Congratulations, Cadet."

Kirk stood and shook Halbert's hand and then snapped to attention.

"Dismissed Cadet, I'm sure your friends are waiting to hear what happened." Kirk smiled and left quickly to find his friend's and share the good news."

**XXXXX**

The remainder of the year passed in a blur for Lt j.g. Kirk, he graduated Valedictorian, gave the commencement speech for the class of 2256 and _thoroughly_ enjoyed the graduation party. He was offered several postings. Of course, the posting he wanted would not be available for another two years when the _Enterprise_ would be launched. He chatted with Pike, who had been his sponsor and had acted as a mentor over the last few years and on the Captain's advice took a spot as an Academy instructor. It would guarantee him at least one promotion and would keep him close to the _Enterprise_ and to Bones who would be graduating the following year. All in all, life was looking pretty good for Jim Kirk.

**XXXXX**

**October 2257…**

Lieutenant James T. Kirk walked quickly down the corridor of Starbase 1; he was meeting Captain Pike to discuss their upcoming assignment. Pike had a mission and wanted Kirk to accompany him. Kirk had said yes immediately and would now find out what it was he had volunteered for. He arrived at the office Pike was using a few minutes later. Out the viewport, he could see the now nearly complete _Enterprise_ tethered to the starbase, workbees and shuttles swarming around her as she underwent final outfitting. He took a moment to enjoy the view while he waited for Pike to arrive. A few moments later, the door opened and Pike stepped in, looking the same as he had when he'd broken up the bar fight in Iowa a little over four years ago.

"Jim, take a seat."

Kirk sat, and Pike stepped around his desk and followed suit. "We'll be temporarily assigned to the starship _Hood_ for this mission, I asked you to come along to serve as my first officer."

Kirk was stunned for a moment, then he nodded, the _Hood_ was_ Kelvin _class and he was already familiar with them, then he grinned in anticipation, "Sounds like fun. Where are we off to?"

"Diplomatic conference in the Axanar system," Pike replied. He smirked as Kirk's enthusiasm dimmed somewhat. "You'll survive, diplomacy is a part of the job if you want to command a starship."

Kirk nodded, "I know sir. I take it I'll be watching your back while you attend the conference?"

"Right in one, we leave at 0800 hours tomorrow. Docking port 16," Pike said. Kirk stood and snapped to attention. "Dismissed."

**XXXXX**

Four days later, the Federation starship _Hood_ was in standard orbit above Axanar, two Axanari warships pacing her as she orbited the planet, both staying safely out of her primary weapon arcs while keeping the Federation vessel firmly in theirs. The ruling council on Axanar had requested the meeting to begin the process of petitioning for Federation membership, but not everyone on Axanar agreed. Elements of the Axanari military were violently opposed to joining. Kirk hoped that they would stay quiet and let the conference proceed, at least until his Captain was back aboard.

"Sir? I'm getting strange readings from the Axanari vessels."

"What kind of readings ensign?" Kirk asked.

"They look like weapons signatures, but they are very weak, almost like they are jamming….."

"Red alert! Raise shields and break orbit, get us some room!" Kirk yelled. "And contact the Captain now!"

As the red alert klaxons blared, the ship swerved out of orbit at full impulse just dodging a barrage of phaser fire from the two warships.

"I can't raise the Captain, we're being jammed!"

Kirk was worried about the old man, but he would have to look after himself for the moment, they had their own issues to take care of first, "Evasive pattern omega! Fire phasers!"

As the _Hood_ twisted up and to starboard, her phasers lashed out battering the shields of one of the Axanari vessels. The two ships returned fire and the Federation ship shuddered. On the bridge, a console overloaded and exploded, badly injuring a crewman and filling the bridge with smoke. Kirk waved away the smoke and moved over to the crewman, checked and found a pulse, weak but steady, "Medic!"

Kirk stood and moved to the helm console, "Switch to pattern Alpha two, standby photon torpedoes."

The helmsman nodded and her hands danced over the console, sending the ship into a new set of maneuvers, narrowly avoiding several shots from the enemy ships.

Kirk smiled grimly, they were at point blank now, "Target the starboard vessel and fire all phasers!"

Phasers lashed out and raked the enemy vessel, collimated energy dancing across their shields, finally the enemy's forward shield dropped.

"Fire torpedoes!" Kirk yelled. A string of brilliant blue projectiles raced away from the Federation starship and detonated against the enemy vessel's now naked hull. It exploded most satisfactorily, unfortunately, because of the direction the enemy was travelling and the speed of both ships, the _Hood_ was a bit too close and was unable to avoid a massive chunk of the destroyed vessel, which slammed into the saucer section on the starboard side. The ship heeled over hard and everyone was thrown about as the inertial dampeners struggled to compensate.

Kirk finally managed to regain his footing, but his left leg wouldn't support his weight so he dropped into the command chair, fighting to hold on to consciousness through the pain, gritting his teeth he yelled, "Report!"

"Hull breaches on decks 4, 5, and 6 sections 15 to 35."

"Massive casualties being reported from all over the ship, sir."

"Shields are at 38%, main power is fluctuating and the phaser banks and warp drive are offline."

Kirk listened to the reports and took a deep breath to calm himself, they were hurt, but still in the fight. "Slow to half impulse and switch to evasive pattern delta 5. Tactical, I want to rig four torpedoes for proximity detonation, maximum yield and I want to drop them cold, let them drift into the enemy ship." He keyed for engineering on the intercom, "Engineering, divert auxiliary and emergency power into the shields."

As acknowledgements came in, Kirk keyed for all call, "Attention all hands, we are about to try and take out the second enemy vessel so we can rescue the Captain, it's going to get bumpy, all hands brace for impact."

"Sir, torpedoes ready."

"Power diverted sir, shields now at 87%."

Kirk nodded, this would either work, or they would all shortly be dead and it would be a moot point. "Wait till they are close, we have to make sure the torpedoes hit."

The tactical officer nodded and wiped the sweat from his brow. He watched his console intently, "Releasing torpedoes!"

"Helm, full impulse!" Kirk yelled.

The four torpedoes fell out of the rear launchers staggered in twos and drifted directly into the remaining enemy ship. The torpedoes detonated, whiting out the screen for a moment, then the now badly damaged enemy ship reappeared, drifting unpowered. A moment later, the shockwave from the torpedoes collided with the _Hood_ and once again everyone was tossed to the deck and Kirk felt something in his injured knee give with a sickening crunch. Then the ship was drifting and it was very dark and quiet on the bridge, finally, after a few moments, the consoles began sputtering back to life and the crew dragged themselves back their stations. Kirk struggled back into the command chair and surveyed the bridge. Well, it wasn't pretty, but they had survived.

The _Hood_ limped back into orbit and deployed security teams, managed to save her Captain and foil a coup attempt. Over the next few days, while Kirk recuperated in sickbay, the Axanari signed the petition and formally requested admission to the Federation. Over the next few weeks, the Axanari hardliners were quelled and the government stabilized and Jim Kirk was dubbed the "Hero of Axanar". When they returned to Earth, he was awarded the Starfleet Medal of Valor and promoted to Lieutenant Commander. Best of all, in his opinion, Captain Christopher Pike officially asked him to be his first officer on the _Enterprise _when she launched in six months.

**XXXXX**

**END OF PROLOGUE**

**Chapter One**

**Earth, San Francisco: Starfleet Academy (March, 2258)**

Commander James T. Kirk was in the Academy hospital, he was sweat soaked and more than a little ticked at his friend, Doctor Leonard McCoy, his physician and the man who had overseen Jim's recovery since the Battle of Axanar, six months prior. It had been a long slow process due to the amount of damage done to his knee and had required several surgeries and a great deal of physical therapy. Now, finally, it was nearly over, assuming Jim passed this medical evaluation, he would return to regular duty and be cleared to accompany his ship on her maiden voyage in a week. And he was damned if Bones or anyone else was going to make him miss the launch of the _Enterprise_.

"Alright Jim, just ten more reps", McCoy said with a smirk.

Kirk growled at his friend, "That's what you said 40 reps ago. Damn it Bones, I'm fine!"

McCoy chuckled, "Oh, and when did you graduate med school, Jim? I'll tell you if you're fine." As Kirk's face darkened and settled into a very angry expression, Leonard McCoy managed, just barely, not to take a step back from his friend, "And as I was about to say, you're fine. Grab a shower and get dressed Jim, you're restored to active status, I'll notify Captain Pike."

Kirk's face brightened instantly, settling into his "Lady killer" smile, "It's about time Bones, I swear it's like you take some kind of perverse pleasure in torturing me."

McCoy huffed, "I'm a doctor, not a masochist, now get the hell out of here, I have to sign your paperwork and call the Captain."

Kirk got up and left, relieved to finally be back on duty, not that he didn't enjoy teaching seminars at the academy, but he was getting antsy to be out in space again and to be aboard the _Enterprise_. The ship had been completed just a few days ago and was due to be officially commissioned and launched in a week. Kirk smiled to himself, and headed off to shower and change.

**Klingon Empire, Battle Squadron 14, On patrol near Rura Penthe**

Fleet Captain Korg stepped briskly onto the bridge of the battlecruiser _J'vhol_ and sat in the command chair. "Report!"

"We have received a distress call from Rura Penthe, a group of Romulan prisoners have escaped and are battling the defense squadron. But, they started jamming and we unable to break through at this distance."

Korg leaned back in his chair, "All ships battle alert! Set course for Rura Penthe, maximum warp!"

The twelve battlecruisers swung around gracefully and leapt into warp, heading towards Rura Penthe. They arrived twelve minutes later at a scene of total chaos, several battlegroups had responded, giving the Klingons 47 warships in the area, though nearly half had already been destroyed and the rest were not faring much better. The cruisers of Korg's group moved to joined the fray. As the battle progressed, all of the Klingon ships were destroyed and the mining "colony" managed to get off a transmission giving the outcome of the battle, before it too was destroyed.

After 25 years, the _Narada_ had returned for her missing crew and the Klingons had paid a terrible price. After the prison was leveled, the mighty ship from the future swung about and set course for the Federation, she had a mission to complete, but first, there was one more task to perform.

**Near the Klingon Neutral Zone (On the Fed side), a few hours later…**

Nero sat in his command chair, holding his staff, deep in thought. He noted his first officer approaching and shifted his focus.

"Captain, according our calculations, this is the most likely arrival point and time. But, what do we do if he does not appear?"

"The same thing we have done for the last 25 years Ayel, we wait. But, worry not my friend, he will be here."

Ayel opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the alarms sounding.

"Captain, the anomaly has appeared!"

Nero stood and walked towards the screen and saw the tiny ship appear and exit the anomaly, "Hello Spock, so glad you could join us," he whispered. "Capture that ship, the pilot is not to be harmed."

As his orders were acknowledged, Nero turned to his first officer, "Now we begin, Ayel. Set course for Vulcan."

**Earth, San Francisco: Starfleet Academy**

Jim Kirk sat in the Academy auditorium with the other senior officers present as the Commandant briefed the senior class on their summer options. There were a number of opportunities for the graduating officers, including advanced training, and various postings. This was the first in a series of briefings the graduates would receive to help them make the best choices for their careers.

As the Commandant spoke, Kirk noticed a young officer race into the room and speak quietly with Captain Pike, who nodded and moved to speak with Admiral Barnett, the Academy Commandant. The Admiral turned and listened to Pike, frowned and turned back to face the audience.

"We have received a distress call from Vulcan. With the majority of our fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, we will need all of you to augment the crews of the vessels docked in orbit so that they can respond to this emergency. This is an unknown situation and we are not able to communicate with Vulcan at this time. Report immediately to the hangar where you will receive your ship assignments. Good luck and God speed."

Everyone stood, and filed out, moving in a quick, but orderly manner. Jim and Bones frowned at each other for a moment, then stood and moved to join Captain Pike.

Once they reached the hangar, they moved to the shuttlecraft earmarked for the _Enterprise_ and Kirk immediately went up to the cockpit and started the pre-flight. Several minutes later, Pike stepped into the cockpit and took the co-pilot seat.

"Shuttle is full, we're ready to go, Jim."

Kirk nodded and his hands danced over the controls. The shuttle lifted and smoothly slid forward and swung to starboard and moved out of the hangar joining the other shuttles moving skyward. As soon as they were clear, Jim angled the nose up and accelerated for orbit, setting course to rendezvous with Starbase One. As they cleared the atmosphere, the massive station came into view and grew steadily larger as the shuttle closed in. As they got closer, Jim could see shuttles and service craft swarming around the eight starships docked to the station, readying them for a rapid departure. Finally, they swung under a massive spar on the station, past the starship _Armstrong_ and the _Enterprise _came into view. Jim felt his breath catch for a moment. 'God, she's beautiful,' he thought. He heard Pike chuckle and looked over, "I know just how you feel. There's nothing else like her. The next three are three quarters complete, with keels being laid now for another eight."

Kirk nodded and faced forward, Pike was correct of course, she was unique. A totally new design, incorporating technology designed after the tragic events on the day of Jim's birth, when a massive and terribly powerful ship showed Starfleet just how dangerous the galaxy could be. The _Enterprise_ was 752 meters long, 42 decks and carried a crew of 1,100. She could make warp eight and sported the most advanced systems in the fleet.

He guided the shuttle around the massive starship and lined up to enter the shuttle bay. Once inside, he smoothly turned the shuttle and backed it into its sling on the port side of the bay and engaged the maglocks. As he shut down the engines and put all of the onboard systems on standby, Pike stood and moved into the cabin to open the hatch and get the crew moving. Kirk quickly finished the post-flight checklist and moved to join his Captain and Bones and the three stepped out and headed off for their separate quarters to change into their duty uniforms.

Fifteen minutes later, Kirk and Pike stepped onto the bridge.

"Captain, Commander, welcome aboard. All systems show green and we have been cleared for departure by the tower at your discretion Captain."

Pike nodded, "Thank you Mister Spock." He then stepped down to his chair and sat down quickly glancing over the ships status display on the arm of the chair.

Kirk nodded to Spock and studied him for a moment. An enigmatic fellow, the ship's second officer and science officer, Lt. Cmdr Spock was the first Vulcan to serve in Starfleet. By all reports, he was a remarkable officer and Kirk was glad to have him aboard. He stepped down to stand beside his Captain.

Pike looked around, "The launch of the new flagship deserves more pomp and circumstance than we can afford right now, a commissioning ceremony will just have to be our reward for a safe return." Pike keyed the intercom on his chair, "This is the Captain, we are responding to a distress call from Vulcan, this is an unknown and possibly dangerous situation, so I need everyone to focus, and give your best. All hands man your stations, begin departure prep."

Kirk spoke, "Helm, clear all moorings and docking clamps, thrusters at station keeping."

The young Asian man at the helm acknowledged, "Moorings and docking clamps retracted, thrusters holding station."

Spock spoke, "All departments report ready for departure Captain."

Kirk looked at Pike who nodded, "Thrusters astern Mr. Sulu, move us clear of the station."

The helmsman acknowledged, "Aye Commander, thrusters astern, moving away from the station, turning to match heading with the group."

Kirk nodded, "Communications, group status?"

"All ships report ready for warp."

Kirk nodded, "Acknowledged, signal yellow alert for the group, all ships to raise shields when we arrive." Kirk turned to Pike, "The group is ready sir."

"Then let's punch it."

The eight Federation ships leapt into warp, headed for Vulcan.

**Vulcan**

Vulcan was in a state of organized chaos. A massive, unidentified vessel had appeared in orbit, refusing all attempts at communication. Planetary defense forces had responded and been destroyed utterly, having caused no damage at all to the gigantic ship. The Vulcan High Council had done something utterly remarkable then, they had acted quickly. The planet was now in the process of a massive evacuation, all available space worthy ships were being pressed into service to carry as many as possible. As ships were filled, they were departing on the opposite side of the planet from the massive vessel and they were heading out of the system at best impulse speed to a rendezvous point chosen by the council. Those not being evacuated off-planet were being moved into secure underground shelters.

The Council themselves had, along with Ambassador Sarek and his wife Amanda, retreated into the Katric Ark, where the souls and knowledge of Vulcan's dead were stored.

Repeated attempts to contact Earth and Starfleet were met with static due to high powered jamming caused by some kind of super-high energy plasma drill that was currently boring into the planet's surface.

_**Narada**_

Nero watched impassively as the plasma drill chewed through the surface of his hated enemy's home planet. Soon, the first step of his revenge would be completed.

"How long till we reach core depth?"

His science officer worked his console for a moment, "Thirty minutes Commander."

Nero nodded and turned to Ayel, "Prepare the promethium."

As the first officer turned and moved to obey, Nero returned to watching the screen, soon he thought.

_**Enterprise**_

The senior staff was gathered in the conference room, listening as their extremely young tactical officer gave his presentation on the Vulcan situation.

"At twenty two hundred hours last night, monitoring stations on the Klingon border detected an anomaly, described as a 'lightning storm in space', we also received reports of a massive battle in Klingon space at nineteen hundred hours last night, that resulted in the loss of 47 Klingon warships and the destruction of the mining prison on Rura Penthe. This has been confirmed by Starfleet Intelligence. The attacking vessel was described as a massive ship of unknown design, and possessing extremely advanced and powerful weaponry. This morning, we received a distress call from Vulcan and then abruptly lost all contact with the planet. It is likely that Vulcan may be under attack, for reasons unknown to us at this time."

As Chekov finished, Kirk's brow was furrowed in deep thought. Finally, it clicked and his eyes widened, "It's a trap!"

The staff turned as one to face him. Spock raised an eyebrow, "If you would please clarify Commander?"

Kirk nodded, "The anomaly, a lightning storm in space. An extremely advanced and powerful ship, this has happened before. Twenty five years ago, the USS _Kelvin_ was sent to investigate an anomaly, also described as a lightning storm in space and was attacked by an unknown and extremely powerful vessel. That ship, possessing incredibly advanced and powerful weapons, was never seen or heard from again. You know that Captain, I've read your dissertation." Pike nodded thoughtfully and Kirk continued, "The massive attack in Klingon space, the anomaly and the attack on Vulcan, all within a day is too much to be a coincidence, this is a trap."

Spock nodded, "The Commander's logic is sound."

Pike stood and keyed the intercom, "Bridge."

A moment later the duty officer responded, "Bridge, Lt. Mitchell."

"Mr. Mitchell, what is our ETA to Vulcan?"

"Five minutes, sir."

"Very well, sound battlestations, all ships are to go to red alert, full combat readiness."

Once the bridge acknowledged, Pike shut of the intercom, and the klaxons for red alert began soundings. Pike stood and headed for the door, "Let's move people."

Five minutes later, the eight Federation starships exited warp in the Vulcan system. Pike watched the viewscreen, and saw the massive vessel sitting in orbit, with something extended into the atmosphere.

"Long range communications and transporters are now offline."

Spock spoke up, "They appear to have lowered some kind of high energy plasma device into the atmosphere that is tunneling into the crust. They appear to be drilling towards the core, though we cannot at this time say why."

Pike grimaced, "Helm, move to intercept, all vessels in formation, attack pattern alpha two."

The starships formed up and moved in. As they closed, the massive ship unleashed a barrage of missiles that then split into dozens of smaller missiles. The Federation ships retaliated, their phasers lashing out and destroying the majority of the projectiles with overlapping fields of fire. A few got through however and the starships _Armstrong_ and _Excelsior_ took heavy damage and fell out of formation.

Pike gripped the armrest hard, "Communications, signal _Armstrong_ and _Excelsior_ to loop around to the other side of the planet and initiate evacuation efforts. All other ships, attack pattern omega. Standby, photon torpedoes!"

As the two wounded ships separated and put the bulk of the planet between themselves and the Romulan vessel, the other ships changed formations, moving in aggressively, firing as they went, avoiding or destroying the massive ship's return fire until they had gotten close enough…

"Fire torpedoes!"

Salvos of torpedoes leapt away from the six starships, closing the distance rapidly and impacting with the massive ship, which vanished in a brilliant flash of destructive energy. Everyone held their breath, waiting. When the screen cleared… the massive ship was still there, apparently unharmed.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Kirk.

Pike frowned and had to agree with the sentiment.

"Spock?"

"Scans show only very minor damage to the enemy vessel's shields," the Vulcan replied. "Our weapons appear to be ineffective."

Pike stood, "All ships break off! Attack independently, keep them off balance. We have to buy ourselves some time to figure out what they're doing and how to stop it."

The Federation vessels valiantly fought, distracting the massive ship, but ultimately, they did no real damage, and began to take heavy damage themselves. Finally after fifteen minutes of pitched battle, the _Enterprise_ was the last surviving ship of the six.

She nimbly dodged through the debris field that was only minutes before five proud Federation starships. As she emerged, another wave of missiles appeared and one finally got through, impacting at the junction where the neck connects with the secondary hull on the port side. The missile tore through her shields, inflicting massive damage on four decks, and killing several crewmembers. The ship reeled from the blow.

Sulu had frantically tried to avoid the missile, but the ship just hadn't been able to move out of the way fast enough. "Direct hit! Impulse engines are offline, shields are at 31%! We can't survive another hit like that!"

The _Enterprise_ drifted in space, unable to move. Her crew desperately trying to repair her damaged systems and make her mobile again. The death blow would come any time now… But it didn't.

"Captain, they're hailing us."

"On screen."

A Romulan appeared on the viewscreen… and looked remarkably like a Vulcan. Everyone turned to look at Spock, who raised an eyebrow and looked at the screen with curiosity. Pike faced forward.

"This is Captain Christopher Pike of the starship _Enterprise_."

"Hello Christopher, I'm Nero."

"You have committed an unprovoked attack on a Federation world and Federation vessels and are guilty of numerous treaty violations. I ask you for a cease fire and relocation to a neutral planet for negotiations with the Empire…"

"I do not speak for the Empire," Nero interrupted, "We stand apart. As does your Vulcan science officer. Hello Spock."

Spock stood, "We have never met sir, how do you know who I am?"

"You are correct, we haven't met… yet. I want you to watch something Spock. Christopher, your communications and transporters are disabled, your fleet destroyed, or disabled. You will come aboard our ship via shuttlecraft for… negotiations. Do not dawdle Christopher, I have little patience." The screen went dark and resumed the normal view. The bridge hung in silence for several seconds. Then Pike stood.

"I need someone who has advanced combat training."

Sulu turned and raised his hand, "I do sir."

Pike nodded, "Alright, Sulu with me. You too, Jim. Spock, you have the Conn, have Chief Engineer Olsen meet us in the shuttle bay."

Spock stood and moved over to the command chair, "Acknowledged."

The three stepped through a bridge door and walked down the corridor to the turbolifts. They stepped inside and headed for the shuttlebay.

Pike turned to Kirk, "you three will space jump from the shuttle, land on the plasma device and take it out so we can contact Starfleet and warn them."

Kirk nodded, "No worries Captain, we'll get it done."

The lift doors opened a few moments later and they exited, walking down to the shuttlebay where they met up with Olsen, and the three of them started suiting up for the space jump while Pike pre-flighted the shuttle. They all finished quickly, grabbed their helmets and strapped in. They waited quietly as the shuttle departed the ship and swung around skimming the upper edge of the atmosphere with the jump doors aimed toward the planet, and away from the _Narada_.

Kirk looked at Olsen, "You have the explosives right?"

Olsen nodded enthusiastically, "Right here, can't wait to kick some Romulan ass!"

Kirk nodded, "Right." He turned to Sulu, "what kind of combat training do you have?"

Sulu smiled, "Fencing."

Kirk frowned for moment and then shrugged, "Okay, let's do this."

Pike's voice came over the com, "Ready back there?"

All three answered, "Ready Captain."

Pike smiled, "Then get ready to jump."

The three stood, put on their helmets and sealed their suits, listening to Pike.

"Good luck to you, and remember to open your chutes as close to the device as you safely can, to avoid detection. Remember, the _Enterprise _can't do anything until that device is disabled, we're all counting on you."

A heartbeat later, the doors opened and the three men were hurled toward the planet below.

_**Enterprise**_

On the _Enterprise_, Chekov reported, "Kirk, Sulu and Olsen are away sir, the Captain's shuttle is continuing on course. No sign the enemy noticed the jump."

"Very well Mr. Chekov, continue to monitor."

They all watched the screen, which showed the three crewmembers as they plummeted into the atmosphere of Vulcan, and hoped against all odds that they would succeed.

**Captain Pike**

Pike guided the shuttle into the landing bay that opened to admit him and set the shuttle down next to a shuttle with markings that indicated it was from the _Kelvin_ and a strange looking ship of unknown origin. He calmly shut down the engines and systems and then exited the cockpit heading for the hatch. When it opened, he saw three Romulans waiting for him. He stepped out and followed them.

**Kirk, Olsen and Sulu**

The three men plummeted into the atmosphere, arranged in an arrowhead formation, they shot towards their target, rapidly increasing speed. At 2,500 meters, Sulu opened his chute, Kirk immediately followed suit, his chute opening at 2,000 meters. Olsen continued to dive.

Kirk screamed, "Olsen, pull your chute, now damn it!"

Olsen laughed like a loon, and finally pulled his chute at 1,000 meters. But, he didn't allow for drift, or wind currents, or speed. He hit the platform, right on target and bounced, his momentum carrying him over the side, his chute hooking on a spar and swinging him into the plasma stream. He was gone instantly.

Kirk hit the platform next and quickly retracted his chute. He removed his helmet and noticed a hatch opening. He charged, swinging the helmet with all his might. It connected with the first Romulan, catching him off guard and knocking him off the platform, the second fought back and a third soon followed him out. Kirk knocked the second Romulan down and turned just in time to grab the barrel of the rifle pointing at him and force it up as it fired. Unfortunately, the blasts hit Sulu's chute, shredding it and throwing him off course. He hit and skidded off the side, his chute catching like Olsen's, but he reacted quickly, hitting the chute retract button and was pulled back up onto the platform. His path was taking him right across a plasma vent. Sulu pulled and extended his sword and swiped it through the lines of his parachute, cutting himself free. He stood and removed his helmet. The Romulan Kirk had knocked down, stood and turned to face Sulu, pulling a weapon off his back and extending the blades. They fought, it was fast and brutal and Sulu knew he was no match for the sheer strength of his opponent, but the Romulan underestimated the Asian man and was rewarded with a kick to the chest that sent him staggering, right onto the plasma vent, which discharged and vaporized him.

Kirk meanwhile, had been knocked off the platform and was dangling from the side while his Romulan opponent attempted to crush his fingers and make him fall. Kirk swung his hand out of the way and lost grip, dangling by one hand… and a sword blade suddenly blossomed from the Romulan's chest. He looked down in surprise at the blade, which vanished and he then fell over the side. Sulu leaned down.

"Need a hand?"

Sulu helped Kirk up, and the two stood for a moment trying to catch their breath. Then Sulu spoke, "What do we do? Olsen had the explosives!"

Kirk walked over and retrieved a Romulan rifle, "This."

He opened fire on the platform and Sulu grabbed another rifle and joined in. After a minute of sustained fire, the plasma stream died and it was suddenly very quiet. Both stood, breathing hard for a couple minutes. Then, a whining noise from above alerted them to something headed their way. They looked up and watched as a massive projectile of some kind whipped past them and fell down the hole the plasma device had created. A moment later, a massive ripple seemed to shudder through the landscape below. Kirk looked at Sulu, and the slapped the communicator on his chest. "Kirk to _Enterprise_!"

_**Enterprise**_

"Commander! The plasma device has been disabled!"

"Communications and transporters back online!"

"Commander, we are receiving a signal from Commander Kirk!"

"On speakers."

"_Kirk to _Enterprise_!"_

"_Enterprise_ here, we read you Commander."

"_The drill is disabled, but they dropped something down the hole and there was some kind of massive seismic disturbance."_

Spock stood, "Chekov, direct all sensor arrays towards the planetary core. I want to know what is going on. Transporter room, beam Kirk and Sulu aboard."

"Commander, I am detecting the formation of a singularity at the center of the planet."

Spock responded, "They are creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan? How long does the planet have?"

Chekov turned, his face etched in sorrow, "Minutes sir…..minutes."

Spock turned to leave, "Mr. Chekov, you have the Conn until Commander Kirk arrives."

With that, he disappeared through the doors.

**Transporter room**

Spock arrived in the transporter room to see the materialization sequence in progress, he input a set of coordinates and spoke to the operator, "You will beam me to these coordinates."

Kirk and Sulu materialized on the transporter pads and stepped down just as Spock rushed in, fastening an equipment belt on.

"Clear the pad!" He stepped up onto the platform, "Energize!"

Kirk and Sulu looked at each other in confusion for a moment as Spock dematerialized and then raced out of the transporter room, heading for the bridge.

**Vulcan**

Spock materialized outside the Katric Ark and raced up the slope and entered the cave. Inside, he rushed past numerous ancient decorations and artifacts that under normal circumstances would have intrigued him, but for now there was just no time. He arrived in the main chamber, finding the elders and his mother and father gathered around the Ark. His mother saw him, "Spock!"

"Mother, father, elders, we must leave. There is a singularity in the core, the planet has only minutes left to it. We must go… now!"

Strangely, they did not question, they grabbed the Ark, and Spock took his mother's hand and led them out as the cave started crumbling around them. When they finally made it outside, Spock whipped out his communicator, "_Enterprise_, lock on and beam up all the people and one ancient artifact in my vicinity!"

As the dematerialization sequence began, a massive sinkhole opened and Amanda, wife of Sarek, mother of Spock, fell into the planet as the rest disappeared, caught by the transporter. As they rematerialized on the ship, Spock stood arm stretched toward where his mother should be, "MOTHER!"

On the bridge, Kirk sat in the captain's chair, waiting to hear back about his science officer. He had already sent the other surviving Starfleet ships out of harm's way with the Vulcan refugee fleet. They would guard that fleet until the Nero situation could be resolved.

"Commander, Mr. Spock is aboard!"

"Go, Sulu!"

Sulu didn't respond with words, his hands danced across his console and the _Enterprise_ surged out of orbit at full impulse, escaping just ahead of the singularity as it finally consumed Vulcan.

**Captain's Log:**** Acting Captain James T. Kirk recording**

_We have escaped from Vulcan, but the ship is a mess. Battle damage and a massive influx of refugees in the last moments before we escaped Vulcan have left us weakened. I can't help but feel pity for the Vulcans aboard, they look so lost. Our best estimates suggest that only three million escaped Vulcan's demise, not counting those already off world at the time. A population of billions, almost extinguished. Vulcans are now an endangered species. _

_The crew is struggling to repair the ship and we are en route to rendezvous with the refugee fleet to drop off our passengers, after which we will be stopping by Delta Vega to grab some dilithium, to replace the damaged crystals we are using now. Once we have the dilithium, we will be heading to Earth to intercept Nero and stop him… or die trying. _

_**Narada**_

Nero strode into the interrogation chamber. Christopher Pike lay strapped to a table, his arms and legs restrained, yet he somehow managed to still convey defiance. Nero shook his head slightly, the human was admirable and under different circumstances, could have been a friend. Nero promised himself that this man would receive a quick and honorable death once Earth was gone. He stepped over.

"Hello Christopher, I'm glad you could join us," Nero paused. "You must think me a monster, you know, in my time, where I come from, this was a mining ship. My crew and chose a life of honest labor. I had a wife and she was carrying my unborn child. I left her on Romulus, there was just one more contract to fulfill and I would have had enough money to hire out a second ship and start my own business, allowing me to be there for my wife and child. But, that all changed with the ignition of the Hobus Supernova. It was unlike anything anyone had ever seen. The Federation, Vulcan in particular promised to help us, to stop the wave that was tearing through subspace towards Romulus. They failed and Romulus was gone along with my family. The Federation spouted platitudes, but I knew the truth, they wanted Romulus to die and the Empire with it. I acquired some unique weapons and defensive technology and set out to have my revenge. Fate has placed me in a unique position that will allow me to have my revenge _and_ save those I most cared for. Twenty five years ago, I began my assault, and now, I am completing my revenge, by removing your Federation. It has much to answer for. Now, I want you to tell me the defense access codes for the security grids around Earth."

Pike looked up at him, anger simmering behind his eyes, "You're a coward and a butcher and I have nothing to say to you."

Nero shook his head, "Come now Christopher, be reasonable."

"Christopher Pike, Captain, USS _Enterprise_, Starfleet, United Federation of Planets."

Nero shook his head again; he couldn't help but like the Earthman, "Very well." Nero snapped his fingers and another Romulan stepped in, carrying a small container. Nero took the container and opened it, revealing a small and very nasty looking creature. "This is a Ceti eel, native to Ceti Alpha 5, they are interesting little creatures. The young, enter through the ears and wrap themselves around the cerebral cortex, this has the effect of making the victim extremely susceptible to… suggestion." Nero took a pair of tongs and fished the tiny slug-like creature out of the box. "I ask you again, the codes please sir."

Pike said nothing, merely glanced at the Romulan with fury and hatred in his eyes. Nero sighed, nodded to his aide and the Captain's head was forced to the side and Nero dropped the tiny eel into the ear cavity and watched as it burrowed its way in, Pike began to scream. After a while, his screams died out and Nero watched him, noticing the change in expression. "Now Christopher, tell me the defense access codes for the security grids around Earth."

_**Enterprise**_**, in orbit of Planet Delta Vega**

James Kirk was not having a good day. The _Enterprise_ was suffering a rash of equipment malfunctions following the rendezvous with the Vulcan Refugee Fleet. The damage they had taken in the battle against the _Narada_ had messed with the ship and she had never actually been properly shaken down. They had barely managed to limp their way to Delta Vega at warp 2.1 and now they needed to get some dilithium from the outpost below. He walked briskly into the transporter room, he would beam down alone, speak to the outpost commander, someone named Scott, then he'd have the dilithium they needed beamed up and they could get on with finding and stopping the nutcase bent on destroying the Federation. He grabbed a parka and stepped up onto the platform, "Energize." He vanished and the transporter console sparked and flared and promptly blew out. The technicians swore and notified the bridge the transporter was down.

Kirk blinked as he finished materializing and quickly realized he was not where he was supposed to be. He pulled out a tricorder and ran a quick scan; the damned transporter had dropped him a dozen kilometers away from the Starfleet Outpost on the planet! He whipped out his communicator, "Kirk to _Enterprise_!"

"Enterprise, _Spock here."_

"What the hell happened, Spock?"

"_Another system malfunction sir, I regret to inform you that the transporter is now offline and we won't be able to get a shuttle to you until the storm system over you clears."_

"Wonderful," Kirk said sarcastically, "Guess I get to go for a stroll. Tell engineering they had better have the transporters online by the time I call in to beam up the replacement dilithium or I will let them take a stroll down here to think over why they didn't."

"_Acknowledged. Spock out."_

Kirk closed his communicator and put it away. He started walking towards the Starfleet Outpost. He didn't notice the large and very hungry animal moving towards him until it was almost too late. He dodged it just in time and started running for his life. Why the hell had he beamed down without a phaser? A few minutes later, the large furry beast was attacked by something out of a nightmare, or a bad monster movie. That creature then gave chase and Jim ran harder and faster than he ever had. Ten minutes later, he found himself in a cave, looking up an old Vulcan male, who had just saved him from the escapee from a bad 20th century monster movie. The Vulcan turned and his eyes lit up with surprise and his mouth quirked into a ghost of a smile… "Jim?"

**XXXXX**

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Chapter Two**

**Delta Vega, Ice Cave**

Jim Kirk slowly stood, watching the old Vulcan, still in shock from the chase, it suddenly registered that his name had just been called.

"It is remarkably pleasing to see you again my old friend, especially after the events of today," the Elder Vulcan said and turned to head into the cave towards a flickering glow that indicated a fire.

"Who are you?" Kirk asked.

The Elder turned and again the ghost of a smile crossed his lips, "I have been and always shall be… your friend, Jim. I… am Spock."

At this Kirk stopped dead as his brain struggled to process that tidbit, "Bullshit".

Spock shook his head, stood and walked towards Kirk with his hand outstretched. Kirk backed just out of reach. Spock stopped, "Please allow me, it will be far easier and faster."

Kirk stared at Spock, unsure what the old Vulcan intended. Spock lifted his hand, "Our minds, one and together." Kirk hesitated for a moment and then reluctantly stepped forward. Spock reached up, his hand easily finding the neuro-receptor points on his old friend's face. "My mind, to your mind… my thoughts, to your thoughts…"

Kirk's mind was suddenly assaulted by a wave of images, himself, a bit older standing on the bridge of a starship, Captain's braid on his sleeves, Spock and Bones at his sides. An image of himself, years older, fighting against Bones and two other men as he tried to reach Spock and save him, then being released as it became clear that it was too late, standing in a bloody, dirtied uniform, sweating, anguished, while exchanging final goodbyes with Spock in the engineering section of another starship.

As these images passed through his mind, thoughts and feelings spanning three decades of shared adventures and friendship, Jim got a true sense of the man in front of him and while he didn't know exactly what was to come, he knew that Spock and his friend Bones, would be beside him through all of it and together, there was nothing they couldn't accomplish. A moment that seemed like an eternity passed and suddenly a new series of images appeared, a greenish blue world that he guessed was Romulus as he watched the planet die and Spock's desperate quest to stop the supernova from destroying everything, he heard Spock's voice explaining these events. "129 years from now, a supernova somehow expanded into subspace and propagated at high warp speeds, posing a grave threat to the galaxy. The Hobus Supernova, was an immediate threat to the planet Romulus, I approached their government and promised to find a way to aid them. I returned to Vulcan and we outfitted our fastest ship. Using a highly unstable experimental substance called promethium, we would attempt to create a singularity, which would collapse the subspace event horizon and stop the supernova from advancing any further. Unfortunately, I arrived too late and although Romulus was destroyed, I managed to deploy the promethium and stopped the supernova from expanding any further. I monitored the singularity's progress at absorbing the supernova for several days and was then attacked by a Romulan Captain called Nero, who had advanced weaponry and was bent on revenge for the death of his family, which he blamed on me in particular and the Federation in general. My attempt to escape led to both ships being captured by the singularity. Nero's ship entered first and arrived 25 years ago, creating a chain of events that have compromised the timeline. He must be stopped before he can do any further damage." Spock's hand fell away from Kirk's face and Kirk backed quickly away before falling to his knees, breathing heavily.

Spock looked at him, "Forgive me, emotional transference is an unavoidable side-effect of the meld."

Kirk turned to face him, looking thoughtful, "That first series of images you showed me… "

Spock interrupted, "Actually, that was unintentional I'm afraid, but I am so pleased to see you, it has been far too long old friend. I guess I experienced a bit of nostalgia and took you along for the ride as they say."

Kirk grinned, "You're a lot different from your younger self."

Spock nodded, "Indeed, but I have nearly 13 decades more life experience, I know who I am, where I belong and am comfortable with myself, my younger counterpart is still seeking his answers. Your friendship will be a boon to him on that quest." Spock paused looking thoughtful, "What brings you to this world, Jim? Not that I am complaining of course, but it _is_ rather off the beaten path."

Kirk nodded, "We need dilithium, our crystals were compromised during the battle with the _Narada._ I came down to arrange for some, but a transporter malfunction and a storm system left me stranded in the middle of nowhere. And then as I was walking I got caught up in that nightmare as you saw, which brings me to here. I need to get to the Starfleet Outpost and get those crystals so we can get the _Enterprise_ operational and catch Nero before he destroys Earth."

Spock nodded and stood, "Then we should be off old friend, time is short." With that he sealed his jacket, and raised his hood. Kirk stood and followed suit, and they set off together for the outpost.

They arrived at the outpost later that day, after a grueling trek through the icy wastelands of Delta Vega. They struggled to open the outpost doors and then both gratefully stepped inside pulling the doors shut behind them. After a bit of exploration, they found a small alien and a rather bitter Scotsman in the control room.

The Scotsman eyed them critically. "Do you have any idea how unacceptable this is?"

Kirk frowned, "I'm sorry?"

The Scotsman continued as if Kirk hadn't spoken, "It's punishment, unfair and ongoing, that's what. I have been here six months, living on Starfleet protein nibs and water waiting for the promised shipment of real food." The Scotsman sighed, "Well, you're here now. So, where is it then?"

Kirk and Spock looked at each other for a moment and Kirk shrugged slightly causing Spock's eyebrow to arch up slightly. They turned back and Spock addressed the irate Scotsman.

"You are Montgomery Scott are you not?"

The Scotsman looked at them like they had two heads, "Aye, that I am. Call me Scotty."

The Vulcan nodded, "I am Spock, and my companion is Commander James Kirk of the _Enterprise_."

Scotty's eyebrows shot up, "The _Enterprise_? So, she's had her maiden voyage then? Oh I'd love to get me hands her ample nacelles… if you know what I mean. _Constitution_ Class, a thing of true beauty."

Kirk grinned, "She sure is Scotty. And, um, she's actually why I'm here. We need dilithium to replace the crystals compromised in a recent battle. Can you help us out?"

The Scot leapt to his feet, "You bet yer arse I can!"

With that, he raced out of the room, leaving the others to follow him.

A short time later, Kirk was standing in the outpost transporter room, watching Scotty beam the last of the needed dilithium up to the _Enterprise_. He turned to Spock, "are you sure you won't come with us?"

The Vulcan gave just the slightest hint of a smile, "I cannot Jim, much as I would like to see the _Enterprise_ again, I am afraid my place is elsewhere, assisting the survivor's of Vulcan. You know what you must do Jim, trust yourself and your crew and all will turn out as it should."

Kirk grinned, "You are really different from him you know, it will be fun trying to get him to loosen up."

Spock merely arched an eyebrow, "Indeed, I believe Dr. McCoy will be more than happy to be your accomplice in this. But, time waits for no one, you must go now Jim. I wish you luck." He raised his hand in the split fingered Vulcan Salute, "Live Long and Prosper, my friend."

Kirk gave the old Vulcan a friendly clap on the shoulder, "You too old man, take care of yourself."

Kirk stepped over to their host, "Mr. Scott, you have been more than helpful, but I have one more favor I need to ask."

The Scotsman grinned, "If it's in me power, anything sir."

Kirk grinned back, "I need a Chief Engineer since mine died over Vulcan. Someone with intimate knowledge of _Constitution _class starships, who thinks outside the box. Feel up to getting off this iceball?"

Scotty's face split into a full blown grin, "I thought you'd never ask."

XXXXX

**USS **_**Enterprise**_**, orbiting Delta Vega**

Two figures began to coalesce on the transporter pads and finally solidified into James Kirk and Montgomery Scott. They turned to find Lt. Commander Spock standing there waiting for them. The Vulcan arched an eyebrow when he saw the second man.

Kirk grinned, "Montgomery Scott meet Spock, Spock, meet Scotty."

Spock nodded to the new arrival, who ginned back as he began looking around, "Oh, she's even better than I imagined. Can't wait to get me hands on the engines!"

Kirk grinned, "Spock, Scotty is going to serve as our Chief Engineer, could you get him signed on and authorized and introduce him to the Engineering Division, I need to get a quick shower and a new uniform and then I will be on the bridge. Scotty, welcome aboard." With that, he hurried out of the transporter room.

"Excitable lad isn't he?" Scotty noted.

Spock nodded, "Indeed. If you will accompany me, Mr. Scott?"

XXXXX

After a shower, Kirk dressed and headed to the bridge. As the turbolift doors opened, he stepped out and headed towards the command chair.

"Status report."

Sulu turned, "Welcome back sir. The new crystals are installed and calibrated and we are now underway at maximum warp towards Earth."

Kirk smiled, "Excellent." Turning towards Communications he said, "Uhura, I need all senior department heads on the bridge in five minutes, we have a planet and our Captain to save."

She nodded in acknowledgement and he moved down to check the status displays on the command chair.

XXXXX

A short time later, Kirk stood at the situation monitor at the right rear side of the bridge surrounded by the senior staff as they tried desperately to figure a way to get into range and board the _Narada_ not only to save Earth, but hopefully, to rescue their Captain as well.

Arguments rang back and forth as ideas were presented and rapidly rejected as unfeasible. Kirk simply listened impassively, taking in all the possibilities, his mind moving at a frenetic pace. Finally, a comment from Scotty and an earlier suggestion from Sulu clicked and Kirk had a possible plan.

He coughed and immediately everyone fell silent and turned towards him. "Scotty, you said something before about long range transport… how long range are we talking? Say… Titan to Earth for example?"

The Scotsman's face scrunched in thought and he nodded slightly, "Aye, if we divert all power to the transporter and divert the signal through a booster relay and use the navigational deflector to amplify the signal…"

As the Scotsman continued muttering, with Spock standing nearby offering suggestions, Kirk turned to Sulu and Chekov, "Alright gentlemen, we have a possible way to board the Romulan ship, what I need from you is to get us into range undetected, long enough to complete the transport."

Sulu and Chekov glanced at each other and nodded and then Chekov spoke, "Captain, it is possible that at warp factor eight, we could enter the system and decelerate rapidly using Titan's atmosphere and gravity field to mask our warp signature. Assuming we are undetected, we use a short burst of impulse power to climb above the atmosphere and use Mr. Scott's long range transport to board the _Narada_."

Kirk nodded and clapped the young man on the shoulder, "Excellent work you two, go ahead and change our course and speed to conform to your proposed approach." The two nodded and moved off, "Scotty, Spock, I need that long range transport ready by the time we enter the Sol System. Get it done. Thank you everyone, you are released back to your duties."

As everyone moved off, Kirk stepped over and sat down in the chair. He heard someone step up beside him.

"Well Jim, I hope to hell you know what you're doing. There is an awful lot riding on this gamble."

Kirk looked up at his friend, "I know Bones, but this is our only shot."

McCoy nodded, "I better get down to sickbay and get ready. Good luck, Jim."

Kirk sighed, "To us all my friend… to us all."

XXXXX

A while later, a bright flash near the orbit of Saturn signaled a starship dropping out of warp. The _Enterprise _came to a stop just inside the atmospheric envelope of Titan and with a gentle hand, Sulu pulsed the impulse engines and then used the maneuvering thrusters to lift the massive ship into a low orbit with a clear sensor view all the way to Earth.

Sulu turned with a smile and tapped the intercom, "Bridge to Commander Kirk…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the transporter room, Spock and Kirk stood waiting, both carrying a phaser and communicator and Spock was also carrying a tricorder.

Both turned as the comm came alive, _"Bridge to Commander Kirk, we are in position sir. No sign that they have detected us._"

Kirk tapped the comm, "Excellent work… Sulu, if you get the chance to take that ship out and you believe that you have a reasonable chance of success, I want you to take it, even if we're still aboard."

"_Understood sir. Good luck, Sulu out._"

Kirk turned and immediately stepped up onto the platform next to Spock, "Ready?"

The Vulcan nodded, "Indeed."

Kirk grinned, "Scotty?"

The Scot looked nervous, "Coordinates set Captain, if their ship follows any sort of logic, we should put you in a cargo bay."

Kirk nodded, "Energize."

Scotty tapped several controls and then grabbed the levers and shifted them down initiating the longest range transport in Federation history, "Good luck lads, and god speed."

XXXXX

On the bridge, everyone waited with baited breath.

"_Scott to bridge, transport complete._"

Everyone released a breath. Then Uhura spoke, "The _Narada_ has just engaged the plasma drill, we've lost communications and transporters… they're on their own."

XXXXX

_**Narada**_

Kirk and Spock materialized and the first thing they noticed was that this was _not_ a cargo bay, and it was definitely _not_ unoccupied. Yanking his phaser from his belt, Kirk snapped off several shots while diving for cover. At his side, Spock did the same. The two managed to rapidly stun the occupants of the cargo bay and quickly moved out. With Spock's tricorder as a guide, they began working their way towards where the first target of their mission, the smaller ship from the future was stored.

A few minutes and several running firefights later, the two snuck into the gigantic hangar bay where the small futuristic vessel sat. Kirk clapped Spock on the shoulder and quickly headed up the ramp, the Vulcan following close behind. Once aboard, they noted that the lights came up and they heard an automated voice ring out, "Welcome back Ambassador Spock."

Spock's eyebrow shot up and he turned to Kirk who grinned and shrugged, "Huh? How about that?" He paused, "You gonna be okay to fly this thing?"

Eyebrow still firmly raised, Spock answered, "Something tells me… I already have." Turning towards the cockpit, the Vulcan stepped inside and noticed that all the onboard systems responded to his touch, and as he neared, the pilot's chair turned to allow him to sit, "Fascinating."

Kirk grinned, "Okay, I'm off. Stick to the plan."

"Commander… Jim, it is statistically unlikely that we will succeed."

Kirk answered with a smirk, "I know, but we'll manage anyhow. Good luck Spock."

"To you as well."

With that, Kirk turned and exited the small ship, phaser and tricorder in hand and Spock sat down on the pilot's chair which rotated back into position and watched the helm illuminate. Quickly, he began running through the pre-flight systems check, familiarizing himself with the ship.

XXXXX

Kirk moved quickly and silently through the Romulan vessel, following the muted tricorder as it tracked the only other human bio-sign onboard. Behind him, he heard a low rumble and grinned as he knew Spock had just lifted off in the small vessel from the future. Studying the tricorder briefly, Kirk slipped down the corridor.

A short time later, he came face to face with a Romulan who drew back in surprise. Acting on instinct, Kirk lashed out with an open palm strike to the alien's nose, causing a spurt of green blood and making him stagger back a few steps, then Kirk quickly stunned him. Then he quickly ducked and rolled behind a low console nearby as a flurry of disruptor blasts passed through the space he had occupied a heartbeat earlier. Kirk managed to stun the majority before his phaser was knocked from his hand by an imposing looking Romulan. After a brief hand to hand struggle, Kirk was subdued and held by the larger Romulan and a moment later, met the ship's Captain Nero, face to face. The large Romulan released Kirk and after a brief but fierce struggle, Kirk was again beaten, but this time his opponent's hands found his throat and began to squeeze.

"James T. Kirk… how strange it is to meet you. In my time, you were hailed as a great man, a renowned explorer and warrior, you went on to Captain the _Enterprise_. Sadly, you won't be around to do so in this timeline…"

At that moment another Romulan called out, "Captain Nero, the Vulcan ship… it's gone!"

The hands released Kirk's throat and he gasped, desperately filling his lungs. Sizing up the situation in a heartbeat, he watched as the Captain made a seemingly impossible leap to another platform and stalked away, presumably towards the bridge. Kirk reacted, his foot lashing out and sweeping the remaining Romulan's leg, knocking him on his back. Kirk rolled to his feet and took a running start and made the same leap that Nero had made moments before. Only, he didn't quite make it. His upper body hit the other platform hard and he scrabbled, desperately trying to find something to hold onto. Finally, he slid to the edge and his hands locked onto the platform, holding on for dear life. A pair of booted feet landing in front of him signaled the arrival of his Romulan friend. He felt a hand lock onto his neck and begin squeezing and felt himself being lifted up. Acting quickly his hand shot out and retrieved the Romulan's holstered disruptor.

The Romulan sneered as Kirk gasped for breath, "Pathetic, you can't even speak." Kirk mumbled something, "What?" The Romulan eased the pressure just a bit.

Kirk sucked in air greedily, "I said… I got… your gun." And that said triggered the disruptor. The Romulan died and tumbled forward off of the platform and Kirk released his hold on the weapon and snagged the edge of the platform just in time. Slowly and agonizingly, he dragged himself up onto the platform and rolled onto his back and just sucked in air for a moment. Then, his hand shot out and snagged the disruptor laying nearby and he rolled to his feet. Grabbing the tricorder that had somehow also made it over with him, he set off again to find his captain.

A short time later, he found Pike, strapped to a table, bloody and bruised. Quickly he untied the Captain who woke and looked at him, his eyes a bit fogged, "Kirk?"

"Hi Boss, your ride is here."

At that moment, two Romulans burst in and with speed Kirk didn't think the old man had, Pike snatched up the disruptor and killed them both. Kirk turned to look at Pike wide eyed, "Wow, not bad sir." He eased the older man up to his feet and laid Pike's arm across his shoulders so he could support his weight.

"Pike gave a weary grin, "Let's go Jim, I am ready for a few days of leave I think."

Kirk returned the grin and they headed out to find the closest beam out point.

XXXXX

Spock lifted the unusual ship and coasted gently forward using thrusters. Then, feeling more confident, pulsed the impulse engines and shot forward headed towards the main hangar doors. Tapping the weapons controls, he fired a series of high powered pulse phaser blasts that shattered the doors and the small futuristic vessel shot through the gap. Turning, Spock headed down into the atmosphere and brought the ship around. Locking onto the plasma drill he fired another volley of pulse phaser blasts and severed the drill from the _Narada_.

That done, he adjusted his course and rocketed back into space firing on the Romulan vessel as he passed to get their attention, he accelerated to full impulse and plotted a course to take him as far away from every nearby inhabited system as quickly as possible. Once he sure the massive vessel was pursuing, he tapped the panel again and the tiny ship leaped into warp.

Checking the sensors, he could see that the Romulan ship was not far behind, and it would eventually overtake him, but not for at least 23 minutes, and he only needed 20 to reach his intended destination at warp 9.98. Spock quickly ran a system diagnostic and prepared mentally for the coming confrontation. He knew the odds of survival were very slim.

Finally, the nav pinged indicating the ship was dropping out of warp. He accelerated to full impulse and shot away from his arrival point before turning and bringing the ship about to face where the _Narada_ would appear. A moment later, the massive ship arrived and Spock set a collision course. Wave after wave of missiles launched from the Romulan ship and Spock knew he could not avoid them all.

Then the space in front Spock lit up with phaser fire as the _Enterprise_ arrived and rapidly shot down all of the projectiles. A moment before impact Spock felt the transporter grab hold of him and he materialized a moment later in the main transporter room. Beside him, Kirk and Pike were also present. McCoy and pair of medtechs moved forward and took the Captain.

A gleeful Scotty sped out to meet them. "I never did a simultaneous transport of multiple targets from separate moving vessels before!"

Kirk grinned, "Good work Scotty, I need you down in engineering now. Spock let's get to the bridge.

XXXXX

A couple minutes later, the two stepped onto the bridge and were greeted warmly by the crew. Kirk stepped down in front of the helm console and faced the viewscreen.

"Lt Uhura, open a channel to the _Narada_, please."

She tapped a few controls and then turned, "Channel open sir."

"This is James T. Kirk commanding the _Enterprise_. Your vessel has suffered catastrophic damage and will be consumed by the subspace anomaly that is now forming. We are standing by to render assistance, please respond."

Spock stepped down next to him and whispered, "What are you doing sir?"

Kirk frowned, "Offering them the chance to surrender, it might ease things with the Romulans later. You know, diplomacy. It's logical Spock, I thought you would like that?"

Spock shook his head fractionally, "Not in this case, no sir."

At that moment, the screen lit up and Nero faced them, the bridge of the _Narada_ was in chaos, consoles exploding, people screaming. Nero stared at them, hatred blazing in his eyes. "I would rather watch Romulus burn a thousand times than accept help from _YOU_!" The screen went dark and shifted back to forward view.

Kirk nodded and stepped around the helm and sat in the command chair, "Your choice. Mr. Sulu, load torpedo bays and fire when ready."

A volley of torpedoes leapt out, inflicting more damage on the already overstrained systems of the Romulan vessel. Finally, between the two assaults, her hull began to collapse and she was finally drawn into the singularity.

On the _Enterprise_, the klaxons began howling as a wave of gravitic stress coursed though the hull. Everyone grabbed on tight as the ship struggled to free herself from the rapidly growing singularity.

"Report!" Kirk yelled.

"We are caught in the outer edge of the singularity sir, at full throttle we are barely holding position. Estimate two minutes to engine failure at this output level!"

Kirk frowned, he slapped the comm panel on his chair, "Bridge to engineering, Scotty I need some of that out of the box thinking now!"

The panicked voice of Montgomery Scott answered, "_I… I dinna know sir! Maybe… aye! Maybe if we eject the cores and set them to detonate, the subspace explosion could disrupt the singularity's gravity enough for us to break away at full impulse!_"

At that moment, a massive tremor shook the ship and crack ran across the ceiling of the bridge and down the center of the viewscreen.

"DO IT SCOTTY, NOW!"

In space, four large glowing cylinders ejected from the Federation starship and drifted towards the singularity. A moment later, everything whited out as a massive subspace explosion occurred. The shockwave raced towards the _Enterprise_.

Kirk's eyes widened, "Divert everything we have left to the shields, ahead full impulse!"

Acknowledgements rang out and the ship surged forward. A moment later, the shockwave hit and everything went dark.

…

A second later, the ship shot out of the shockwave and moved rapidly out of range of the singularity. On the bridge everyone was cheering, hugging and backslapping each other. They had done it, saved Earth and survived.

XXXXX

It took them nearly two days to limp back to Earth, fortunately Scotty was able to rig together a temporary warp core and push the ship into warp.

They dropped out of warp on the edge of the system and were met by the _Armstrong_ and _Excelsior_, which escorted them back to Earth orbit where they docked the ship. They were hailed as heroes.

The next day, James T. Kirk stood in dress uniform, the _Enterprise _senior officers arrayed behind him. They had all been decorated for their heroic actions, but now the Admiralty had one more thing they wanted to present.

Admiral Barnett stepped forward, "Commander James T. Kirk, you… and your crew have saved this planet, indeed the entire Federation. The Admiralty spoke at length and we all agree, there is only one course of action… James T. Kirk, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Captain effective immediately and assigned as commanding officer, USS _Enterprise_." The Admiral stepped forward and shook the stunned Kirk's hand, "You have done a great service for us all Captain, you will report to Admiral Pike for mission orders tomorrow morning. Repairs have been expedited on your ship and we expect to have you out there within the week." Stepping back he saluted, "Good luck to you Captain Kirk… and god speed."

In the visitor's gallery overhead, a shadowy figure watched the proceedings with a hint of a smile. "The more things change…" he whispered.

XXXXX

Later that day, Spock was walking through the Academy hangar, debating his future when he saw an elder Vulcan that looked very familiar, "Father!"

The figure stopped and as Spock caught up, he turned, "No, I think that we can both agree that I am _not_ our father."

For a moment, Spock's control slipped as he looked upon the elder version of himself and his jaw dropped open slightly. He quickly recovered himself

The two spoke at length, and ultimately Spock decided to remain in Starfleet, while the elder Spock would assist the survivors of Vulcan in finding a new world to call their own.

As they parted, the elder held up his hand in the Vulcan salute, "As my customary farewell would seem to be oddly self-serving, I will simply say… good luck."

The younger Spock returned the salute and the two parted ways.

A few days later, Spock stepped onto the bridge of the fully repaired _Enterprise_, everyone turned to watch him as he calmly walked down to stand next to the Captain.

"Captain, it is my understanding that you are still short a senior science officer and first officer. I would respectfully like to submit my candidacy. I can provide references if you should require them."

Kirk grinned, "Not needed, I have it on good authority you are very qualified. Take your post, Mr. Spock."

The Vulcan nodded, and turned away.

"And Spock?" The Vulcan turned back briefly,"welcome aboard."

The science officer inclined his head slightly and turned and headed for his station.

Kirk turned back to the front with a smile, "Maneuvering thrusters, Mr. Sulu, take us out."

"Aye sir, maneuvering thrusters."

The _Enterprise _eased away from the starbase.

Sulu spoke "We have cleared spacedock sir."

Kirk leaned forward, "Let's see what she's got!"

The _Enterprise_ shot into warp, on her way to her next adventure…

XXXXX

_Space… the final frontier. These are the voyages, of the starship _Enterprise_. Her mission, to explore strange, new worlds… to seek out new life forms and civilizations… to boldly go… where no one has gone… before._


End file.
